Alexandria Harvard
Alexandria Jorge Harvard is a contender on Project: Glee. About Alexandria had a rough childhood. Her father left her mother when she was one year old. Her mother suffers depression and is an alcoholic. When she was eight, her mother was imprisoned for illegal possession of drugs. She lived at her aunt's house where she was treated like a maid. She escaped there when she was 14 years old and went out to live on her own. She was a student during the day and a waitress at night. When she had free time, she joined some health operations and feeding programs at several orphanages. When she had a boyfriend, she was verbally, mentally, and physically abused. She has a strong love for the arts, especially photography, and can often be seen at photo shoots on her weekends off. She has been performing for a couple of months and she is also a vocalist in the band at the restaurant she works at. Appearance She is a brunette and half of her head is shaved. She is 5'10 and has a splendid, sexy body. She is memorable because of her strong exotic features and her sense of fashion. Personality Alexandria is very bubbly, quirky, and extremely talkative. She is easy to get along with and is kind and caring to others. She is the comedian of the group. She is often mistaken as a bitch by the people who don't know her very well. Trivia *When Alexandria was little she was in a car crash, and got a tiny little scar on her forehead. *She like to watch movies. *Her favorite contender from season 1 is Marissa Von Bleicken and on season 2 is Nellie Veitenheimer. *A certified Directioner. *She hates Justine Bieber. *A twitter addict. *She had a phobia on snakes. *Became a model once before. *Yellow is her favorite couple. *Favorite song is "The man who can't be moved" by The Script *She had a crush on Niall Horan of One Direction. *She loves dogs. *She hates slutty persons. *Had a tattoo on her right ankle. *Her favorite movie is Hunger Games. *She plays guitar and piano. *Her crush on the show is Connor and Drew . *Favorite character on Glee is Sam and Mercedes. Quotes '' "I love that song! I think I can really stand out with it!" - Alexandria's thoughts on their music video . '' Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Category:Contenders